Playing Human
by Hoshiguma-douji
Summary: GLaDOS deals with humanity and her growing feelings for Chell. Rating may change.


The android was finished.

Creating a humanoid shell for myself was an idea of Chell's. She suggested one evening after our daily arranged eight hours of testing that I might possibly enjoy being more mobile about Aperture.

"You could see everything firsthand," she said. "Perhaps even test yourself."

"I'm an observer and recorder of results," I argued. "It would ruin the balance if I tested."

Balance was very important key to our friendship. A few days after her release, Chell managed to return to my facility. She told me that Earth was in a horrid apocalypse and she would die out there. Some part of me decided to be gracious and let her stay, under the condition that she would test. Being the stubborn woman she was, Chell bargained for only eight hour shifts.

"It's a job, not slave labor," she explained. "I'll be willing to work eight hours every weekday in the test chambers in exchanged for comfortable life here."

I decided that this was logical, so I agreed.

We had been in the same living quarters for about a month now, and neither of us had attempted murdering the other, so I would consider it a success. In fact, I enjoyed it. I loved hearing her talk; she said quite a lot once we got more comfortable with each other. Her selective mutism was an act of rebellion.

I would never tell her this, but I liked watching her outside of testing as well. She didn't do anything particularly interesting, but she was beautiful while doing it. I didn't spy on her constantly, but if I ever got particularly bored, I would check up on her.

Now that the android was finished, I decided to do so. I switched my core focus to her bedroom created out of an old stasis chamber.

She lifted her head. "Believe it or not, GLaDOS, I can see the cameras move. I know you're watching me."

_Well, that wasn't awkward at all_. "The android is finished if you would like to see it."

Her eyes widened. "Are you downloading tonight?"

"I'm going to try, but I want you down here when I do, in case something goes wrong."

She tossed her magazine aside. "I'll be right down." In a flurry of motions, she reached for her portal gun and disappeared through the door.

I didn't follow her with my cameras; instead, I focused on what she was reading. I was disappointed when I noticed the magazine's lack of intellectual sustenance, but I somehow stopped caring when I noticed that it was one of those smutty ones with topless female models. She must have found it in one of the old Aperture break rooms.

Wait a second.

_Female_ models.

_Chell must be interested in women_, I mused. _I could have a chance_. But I pushed those thoughts out of my mind immediately. _She's human, she killed you, and there is no way you're truly interested in that lunatic. You're a computer, not a sex-crazed lesbian._

I snapped to attention as soon as she entered my chamber. Her hair was falling out of its ponytail, and certain strands stuck to her forehead. Even though she was sweating and out of breath, I couldn't help but think of how beautiful she looked. It was a sort of indescribable natural beauty without smoke and mirrors, and I liked it.

"Where is it?" she asked. Her voice had slightly raspy undertones, but wasn't unnaturally low.

I turned my chassis to the unconscious android. Orange and Blue were standing over the body, looking at me for directions.

"Move, idiots," I snapped. "I told you to bring the body out, not loiter."

With a few disappointed sounds, they exited the chamber.

Chell walked toward the android. "Can I touch it?"

"You _may_," I replied, "but don't break it."

She stuck her tongue out at me and touched the androids arm. "It feels cold, but like real skin. Impressive."

"Silicon can do wonders," I replied.

As she inspected it, I admired the handiwork. The android was about 4'10" tall, since I didn't have enough parts to make it an average height. Its skin was a lovely shade of marble, contrasting with its pageboy-cut brown hair—I made it brunette in Caroline's honor.

"It's very cute," she said. "A little on the small side, perhaps, but it's fitting. If you were human, I think you'd be petite." Chell ran her hands over the android's small but proportional breasts.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Inspecting the handiwork," she replied with a smirk. "Is it anatomically correct?"

"Of course!"

She crinkled her eyebrows. "Why?"

"Why not? I'm a scientist, and I have the technology to do so."

"So let's power it up."

"Connect her to my mainframe," I said, "and I'll begin the procedure."

She did as she was told. "How long will it take?"

"I estimate about half an hour, but longer if you don't shut up."

She wrinkled her nose at me but sat silently beside the android, waiting for it to be brought to life.

As I initiated the transfer, I felt a strange, almost euphoric feeling that quickly escalated into fear, as if I were falling. I saw lines of code, and then nothing.


End file.
